


Anaheim: It was Annabelle...With Carver...At Medieval Times...

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER HEAVY FOR THE WONDERCON LIVE EPISODE: The Happiest Place on EarthThe Wondercon Live Episode remains one of the most discussed and highly theorised moments in the fandom. Who was the Frenchman inhabiting the Green Knight? Who ordered the assassination on Eva, and why?We think we know, but what if...See note at the end for the origin of this wild interpretation of events.Special thanks to Ugly_Bad_Good and Huddy for encouraging my theory spirals. Love you both!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Anaheim: It was Annabelle…with Carver…at Medieval Times…

Annabelle was excited. 

She disguised it easily, slipping effortlessly into the sweet, innocent fledgling persona the Coterie had long since come to believe. 

Pathetic really, after almost a year, none of them suspected…Carver had taught her so well.

The limo was crowded with the entire Coterie including guests inside it. Annabelle’s prey sat opposite her, distant and annoyed at being dragged along, Eva, the White Witch of Griffith Park tried and failed to hide the awkwardness between her and Jasper. 

“Ok! So I worked it out!! If we make a beeline for the fast passes to space mountain, we do haunted mansion two times, then head to pirates because it’s right next door…”

Somewhere in the middle of her description she realised she’d given away too much knowledge for playing someone who “had never been to Disneyland” but, X’s excitement and Victor’s immediate need to correct her covered her slip well enough.

Annabelle knew they weren’t going to Disneyland. Of course she did, she knew so much more than they ever gave her credit for. 

Her plan was in place and Eva was her target.

Tonight, she would finally be rid of the Witch; she would take her vengeance for the moment Eva had abandoned her to her Sire. 

She knew Eva had been there that night. 

In her transformative death she had felt the blood sigils being drawn as Eva performed the magic at Carver’s request.

Eva could have saved her. 

She had seen a young girl in the embrace of her murderer and let her stay there without a thought. 

No matter what the rest of the Coterie thought Carver had convinced Annabelle that all her Kindred troubles might have been so different if Eva had seen fit to “save her” that night.

But still…the Witch had been nice to her. Had even admitted the Blood sorcery…Carver had been gone for a time…was killing her too extreme?

A final test.

“Eva, I have something for you.”

Eva sighed the heated conversation she’d been having with Victor clearly testing her patience. “Yes?”

Annabelle decided to lay it on thick. 

She pretended embarrassment fiddling with the book she pulled from her bag. “um…it’s…ah…um I thought since you hadn’t read it yet …um…maybe you might enjoy one of my favourites…um…it’s about, a girl witch and how she takes care of her friends…”

She handed the Harry potter book over with a reverence that was not in fact an act. 

Eva didn’t know it, but the next moments would determine if she lived or died.

“It’s got houses in it! Just like with you guys-“

“I’m a Hufflepuff!”

Bless dear sweet, sad X. 

“Riiight…um…” Eva paused eyeing the book with confusion. 

Annabelle’s beast knashed it’s teeth at her tone but she kept her calm. Murder couldn’t be done too hastily and she would see the full reaction before she decided.

“Thankyou, Annabelle, this is very kind of you.”

“I think you’ll really like it! I have the other ones if you ever want to borrow it.”

So far so good until Eva said “Thankyou…I’ll…let you know.” 

That tone, she wouldn’t even read it…

Things just got worse when she asked if Harry Potter was a Nosferatu.

Harry Potter was sacred, Annabelle’s resolve was set. 

Victor finally told them they were heading to a laundromat. 

Eva asked if it was because of Annabelle’s jacket.

If it hadn’t been personal before, it was now. 

Eva would die.

Annabelle checked the playlist, a new song. 

Carver’s assassin was ready.

The Frenchman had been a welcome surprise. 

Carver knew everyone and everyone knew Carver. 

That meant finding someone powerful, with a grudge against the Witch was easy. 

He’d come through and it was up to Annabelle to let them know when the Coterie arrived.

The man on the door to Medieval Times eyed up Eva as the Coterie entered, Annabelle saw his eyes flick over her as he exclaimed “My Lady!!”

Annabelle happily confirmed the target “My Lady deserves the Royal treatment!!!” She bowed Eva through dramatically. 

The code they’d established worked like a charm. She confirmed the victim and had it acknowledged. From there it was easy. 

The Coterie did everything as expected. 

Carver had been as good as his word. 

Perhaps he had his own reasons for wanting Eva dead, perhaps he just wanted to see Annabelle’s bloodlust through like any proud Father. 

She didn’t care. The kill was what mattered.

Amethyst pointed Eva out to the assassin. 

The Green Knight knelt in front of the doomed Witch, expertly he created the perfect reason to come back and strike, now that he had seen her position in the room. 

“I shall win this tournament for you and declare you the Queen of Love and Beauty for tonight.”

Eva was beaming.

Annabelle could barely contain her anticipation. She cheered on the Green Knight with gusto.

He won, of course. 

Annabelle was ready. 

It was too bad the Frenchman had to go and reveal himself before he struck. If he had been faster Eva would have been dead before the Coterie could interfere. 

Seeing Eva react before he attacked, Annabelle did the same. 

In the confusion, none of the Coterie noticed that she struck before he did. 

Her goal was to add to that confusion, to sabotage Jasper’s every attempt to interfere.

In the end, the Green Knight lay dead…and Eva was in Torpor.

Annabelle raced down the stairs to get to her first. 

If Jasper was awake she would have to act fast, if he wasn’t…well, who would question dear sweet distraught Annabelle weeping in the remains?

Jasper met her on the stairs, cradling Eva safely in his arms.

Well, Annabelle had tried…


	2. Anaheim: It was X...With "Walt"...at Medieval Times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING!  
> For the last episode of Season 4 and X and Jasper's epilogue
> 
> Once again spoilers for the Wondercon Live episode: The Happiest Place on Earth.
> 
> What if...it was X?

Anaheim: It was X...With "Walt"...At Medieval Times...

X could see the future…well in theory, if he could interpret the visions well enough.

Blood on Disneyland narrated through a deep French accent had been an interesting one. 

He knew the Coterie were going to Anaheim before they did. 

No one had questioned him going along. Of course not, he was the Brujah’s “friend”, Jasper’s friend. Why shouldn’t he want to go with them when they were going to “The Happiest Place on Earth.”

X _was_ happy, he could hear the excited chatter in his head. The Frenchman laughing as the Limo sped down the highway.

It was all so perfect! 

_**Is she here?**_ The French accent was loud in his head, but he was getting used to the new passenger.

“Hi Eva!”

“Hello X.”

_**Excellent…how will I know her? It has been so long…What does she wear?** _

“I like your flower crown.”

X was good at this. He’d spied for Therese before, he knew how to play on the Coterie’s prejudices against his clan. If he did anything or said anything spontaneous, or random, they let it pass no questions asked.

Killing Eva had never really been considered before a few nights ago. She’d done nothing too him, in fact he quite liked her. She was nice, and beautiful, and she returned his compliments with genuine warmth. But, she was also a means to an end. X’s eyes went to the Nosferatu at her side. 

Jasper was strong, almost as strong as the Brujah…he protected the baby…that was the problem…

X was haunted by a need…that need required diablorie. 

Annabelle, The Brujah…The Baby…he had to eat her…take it all and swallow her whole to be strong!

Beside him Annabelle bounced in excitement. It was good that she was happy, she was learning, always learning and that made her stronger which was perfect.

Still, eventually he had to do it…the Nosferatu wouldn’t let him…so he had to make the Nosferatu go away, or at least distract it long enough to eat the baby…

The Nos loved the Witch…if the Witch died…

X smiled at Eva and hummed happily to himself. 

With the vision of Disney had come the voice…a French accent that X loved and the whispers of a need to kill Eva. He understood that this voice was from someone, somewhere far away…maybe dead…but it was rude to pry so X didn’t ask.

Because they’d met in the Disney vision, X had taken to calling him “Walt”. 

It became a game, in the Limo to talk openly to and about “Walt” without the Coterie suspecting anything.

Something X’s passenger seemed to appreciate just as much as he did. “They’re laughing at you!” he exclaimed aloud thoughtlessly.

The Coterie did question that. X, bumbled his way through a veiled explanation which they bought all too easily.

The ride to Anaheim went well. X had never been to Medieval Times, he took his time to explain what it was to “Walt” who was particularly interested in the Knights.

_**Just find me an opportunity, a host, one of the Knights perhaps…I’ll do the rest.** _

X was relieved he wouldn’t have to do much. His only responsibility was to get Eva isolated, a short distance from the main Coterie. 

Annabelle was strong enough now. It was getting close to the time when he could take her strength. 

With Jasper grieving…X’s victory was so close he could taste it.

The Limo pulled up to Medieval Times, they prepared to enter. X knew he needed to control where Eva went so he did what any chivalrous friend would do, he offered to escort her inside.

“I want to hold Eva’s hand!” again, nothing was strange to the Coterie when it came to X.

“Eva? Eva, can we enter together?” 

Eva’s face lit up at the invitation. “Of course!” so much warmth there. 

X sighed internally to "Walt." _It’s Jasper’s fault really…if he wasn’t so protective of the Brujah…oh well…_

He skipped happily to the entrance, Eva’s delicate arm through his, her pale fingers curled trustingly at his elbow.

 _ **She always was beautiful…**_ Walt murmured wistfully.

X, settled her in her seat in the Royal Box. She was on the end of the row. Annabelle was sat with him as far from her as possible. Here, X could hinder anyone of the Coterie from going to Eva’s rescue.  
Jasper sat beside her, of course, but that was fine too. A hurt Jasper was just as good as a grieving Jasper. Hurt and grieving together, well that was a bonus.

_**That one…** _

The Green Knight. 

_Good choice, Walt!_

The unsuspecting human had come at the Baron’s summons, he was young, powerful and close enough to touch. X, brushed him with his fingers, unseen and fast. A spark flew from him to the Knight. It flared orange and vanished into the exposed skin of his hand.

Amethyst was talking so didn’t see the strange expression cross the Knight’s face.

“Do you see Eva down there? Will you er, grab her hand and like, kiss it? All knightly and stuff?” 

X almost laughed aloud. “Walt” in the Green Knight’s body met his eyes for a quick moment before gleefully answering.

“But of course! What chivalric Knight would do less?” he turned to Eva, taking a knee dramatically. 

The show was all for X. As he extended his hand to take Eva’s. X approved of the gentlemanly way “Walt” kissed Eva’s hand. If only the rest of the Coterie knew the history there. What a moment!!

Human eyes held the unsuspecting Kindred’s gaze intensely. 

Still holding her hand The Green Knight exclaimed in a voice that made even X swoon. “I’ll win this for you.”

The Coterie was enraptured. Jasper…well jealousy was a good distraction too.

“Thankyou, Good Knight.”

“When I prove the Victor, I will give you my token, return to the box and proclaim you the Queen of Love and Beauty for tonight’s tournament.”

X, was impressed. It was nice to see Eva smile in the short time she had left. X was happy he helped do that for her.

“So nice to be appreciated.” Eva commented. 

Jasper visibly winced. Too bad he wasn’t enjoying himself too. Oh well, X couldn’t win them all.

“Walt” was clearly revelling in his new role. He went off to play Knight leaving X to watch the show and enjoy the anticipation.

At last “Walt” won. Though he was a little overzealous and sent the Blue Knight to the hospital, X was glad he’d enjoyed himself.

The rest of the evening…well it failed miserably to be honest. Eva lived, though it had been a close thing. 

X swallowed his disappointment and whispered a mental goodbye to “Walt” as the Green Knight’s body was cleared away.

So he wouldn’t eat the Baby today, that was fine. The longer he waited, the stronger the Brujah became. That was good…besides, he liked Eva, and he’d had fun at Medieval Times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my original post in the discord that inspired this chapter:
> 
> It was X...
> 
> The only coterie member who had no real reason to be there.
> 
> He personally escorted Eva inside and made sure to sit her in that exact chair for the assassin. As far away from the coterie as she could be so they wouldn’t get to her fast enough.
> 
> “Walt” was code for the french personality that only X could hear. We think he was breaking the fourth wall when in fact it wasn’t the crowd he was addressing but the french dude...
> 
> When he said hello to Eva it was confirming her presence to the entity and complimenting her flower crown told him what she was wearing so he knew what to look for
> 
> All because X was jealous and wanted his lover Jasper all to himself again...
> 
> Or to get her out of the way and distract Jasper with heartbreak so X could get closer to Annabelle and his ultimate diablorie goals...

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my original post from the sugarcube discord that led me to this madness:
> 
> Honestly we could make anything fit our theories if we try hard enough.
> 
> Plot twist! It was Annabelle all along! And go...
> 
> Motive: Eva brings up stinky jacket  
> And Annabelle is secretly plotting revenge after finding out Eva saw her on the eve of her embrace and did funky sorcery on her instead of helping her.  
> Annabelle knows Carver, who knows everybody, he knows french dude who wants to get back at Eva. Annabelle tells him her murder plans and he puts her in touch with french dude.
> 
> Through a new playlist, Annabelle tells french dude all their movements.
> 
> The perfect crime.
> 
> Annabelle even reacts to the assassin suspiciously fast, meaning she wanted to act like she was helping and she successfully scuppers all Jasper’s heroic attempts to save Eva.
> 
> See Annabelle was on the fence about going through with it until the Harry Potter bashing began...


End file.
